Tar Ball
Codex Description A Tar Ball with a semi-livable surface. Encumbering bodies of liquid with abundant oil litter the surface. Recommend: Heat protection A tar-covered world with breathable atmosphere. Hazardous sticky pools of tar will make for slow travel. Recommend: Heat protection A Tar Ball with abundant oil sources detected on and below the surface. Some sort of tar protection could prove useful. Recommend: Heat protection Summary Sticky, goopy, and usually low-threat planetary biomes made up almost entirely of tar blocks. Various plants and animals appear to do fine here, but its a different story for the terrain once fire starts raining from the sky. If you're into everything tar, then this is your obvious place to go. Tar chests, tar blocks, and even 4 different types of tar monsters are all located upon this planet. If you're more into Oil however, then grab as much Black Tar and Tarry Stone you can. These can be extracted into that precious black gold. Location Tar Balls can be found orbiting Binary, Blue, Dying and Red Stars. Category:Biome Category: Needs Revision Exploration and Dangers When exploring these planets, tar is your friend. The blocks are easy to mine through and won't pose any threat to you. The liquid may slow you down, but protection from such is optional. The same goes for the weather, which can only be dangerous to blocks and plants that aren't protected by a shield generator. Monsters spawn frequently on Tar Balls, which could prove annoying to the exploring player. Each one of these creatures except for the Pyropod is incapable of flight, so the majority of these tar-loving lifeforms can just be avoided or defeated without much of a problem. The main danger of Tar Balls is their heat. As dangerous as this may seem, this biome heat can easily be avoided with the light fire resistance provided by a Cooling EPP or Heat Shield I Augment, along with various armor types. Eating a Quell Stem for its temporary heat resistance can prove useful for players planning to be on these worlds for a short amount of time. Resources and Minerals The resources and ores of this world stand average in comparison to most other planets, but for a big ball of hot tar there seems to be high amounts of unique plant life. These resources include: *Copper *Durasteel *Effigium *Gold *Lasombrium *Neptunium *Thorium *Titanium *Trianglium *Tungsten Blocks * Black Tar * Cooled Volcanic Rock * Mud * Tar * Tarry Stone Plants * Algae Pod * Blex Cactus * Deathblossom * Lactarius Indigo * Pasaka Vine * Porphis Bulb * Rockroot Seed * Talonseed * Tyvokk Atmospheric Condenser Possible Weather As an extremely hot planet without any liquid water, it would be hard to find more than only a few different weather types. Like some vanilla Volcanic planets, these include: *Cinder Showers *Light Ashfall *Smog Sub-biomes Settlements and Dungeons *Alien Jungle Ruins *Apex Research Lab *Apex Space Elevator *Apex Test Chamber *Apex Test Facility *Avian Deep Pyramid *Cyborg Pirate Ship *Human Bunker *Human Prison *SciFi Dungeon *Weapons Factory *Wreck Wildlife Vanilla Music Frackin' Music Trivia *Tar Balls are essentially planet-wide versions of the Tar Pits sub-biome. Almost everything found in these lesser biomes can be found in Tar Balls, but Tar Balls provide many more elements that the sub-biome cannot provide.